20 ways to make my Professor blush
by yaoi-fied
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again. SLASH. HPSS. Tittle says it all. R&R [This a sexual story between teacher and student. If you can't handle it, don't read.]
1. Yes Master

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belong to me and my very perverted imagination.

A/N: This story was written for my very good friend Nire, sorry it's taken so long to get this up. TT.TT Forgive me?

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: By mistake

'I learned in my fifth year that I liked him. He wasn't like the rest, he didn't see -Harry Potter- , he saw me, I needed that. In turn, I saw a part of him that none of my class mates ever would...' Harry put down his quill and sighed.

The Borrow had been too crowded over the summer so he had stayed with Hermione. It wasn't so bad, after all, his class work was completed within the first week.

The only problem was that she had gotten him into the habit of writing down his feelings.

So here he was, in the Great Hall, with his black and red diary, writing about how much he wanted to bugger his Potions Professor.

It wouldn't have been too bad, but this year, he was 17 and of legal age.

How was he going to ignore Snape now?

"Harry?"

Harry looked up as his name was yelled. It was Hermione. "What?"

"We have to get to class. If we wait any longer, we'll be late."

"What class do we have first?" Ron asked.

"Potions."

Harry perked up. "Potions? As in Snape?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron covered up a laugh. "Yes. Potions. You know, that class were you stare off into..." Hermione glanced at Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Space."

"Shut up." Harry laughed as he playfully smacked Hermione on the arm.

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together as he watched them "Huh?"

"Nothing, Ron, don't worry." Hermione patted Ron comfortingly on the head. "Just leave Harry to his starring."

"I don't stare." Harry pouted.

"What's going on?!"

Harry and Hermione looked at him, then each other and burst out laughing, only to make Ron even more confused.

"Are you actually going to do some work this term?" Hermione's eyes glowed bright. "No distractions?"

"I'm always distracted."

"Yeah, 'Mione. How can Harry pay attention when every girl in 7th year is watching his every move?" Ron said.

Harry brought his hand up to his face and sighed.

"Don't worry, it happens to us all." Hermione gave Ron a sweet smile and a gentle squeeze on his hand. "Give it time."

"What?" Ron kept looking between the two, trying to understand.

Harry smiled and turned to the other two. "Come, lets race."

Ron was left in the wake as his girlfriend and best friend shot off down the corridor. He shook his head and ran after them.

"Wait up."

"Sorry Ron." Harry said as he slid to a stop outside of the Potions room.

"It's one thing to be on time, but, blimey!"

"Oh, Ron, Harry just wants to get back to his studies." Hermione giggled and hid behind Ron as Harry shot her a glare. "I think he's going through withdraws."

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to stay with Hermione, she's converted you!" Ron gasped.

They walked in to the room and took their seats in the back of the class.

"Believe me Ron." Harry whispered. "I was converted before this summer and it had _nothing_ to do with Hermione."

"But you've never liked to study before. Now you and 'Mione are going to gang up on me!" Ron said

"Ron, we aren't talking about books."

"Yeah, Ron. Besides." Harry grinned. "You're not my type."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Shhh!" Harry and Hermione both said as Snape stormed onto the room.

"How you insolent children made it into my NEWT's class, I will never know."

"Damn ..." Harry sighed as he watched Snape's black cloak swishing out as he walked. "Ouch!" He hissed, rubbing his side where Hermione had elbowed him.

"This class will cover the more advanced and dangerous versions of potions that you have already learned."

"He has one hell of a sexy voice." Harry whispered to no one in particular.

Snape started to walk in between the tables as he resumed his lesson.

"The first potion we will be studying is the advanced form of Amortentia, which by it's self, is already the most powerful love potion in the world. Now! The only difference in this potion and the normal Amortentia is the rose petals used. While Amortentia calls for a blood-red Soto rose petal from the forests of Southeast Asia, our potion requires a Midnight-lily rose petal that only grows in the lowest depth of the Dead Sea." Snape paused to make sure everyone was listening. "Not all wizards can do this, of course, not even some Potion Masters; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some..." His gaze lingered maliciously on Harry. "...Lack."

"Yeah, I'll show you how much concentration I have. Maybe if I think hard enough all your clothes will disappear..."

"Harry!" Hermione shushed.

"Can anyone tell me what Amortentia does that is so dangerous?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

Snape looked to make sure no one else had volunteered before he called on her.

"Normal love potions, sir, only cause the drinker to believe they are in love while still in control of their actions. Amortentia is a form of obsessive love. The advanced form creates a Master/Servant bond between the drinker and brewer that can only be severed in death."

"I wouldn't mind having you as a master." Harry mumbled.

"Do you have something to add, Mr.Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up, surprised anyone had heard him. "No master."

Snape blushed and moved his mouth, no words coming out as the class started to laugh at Harry remark. His face turned even more red as he stuttered to tell everyone to shut up.

Even the Slytherin's were laughing so hard they had treas in their eyes. Snape finally had enough and ordered everyone out of the room.

"How could you!" Hermione scolded him as they left in a hurry.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"Ron!"

"Relax 'Mione."

"Yeah, Hermione." Harry got a far-off look in his eyes. "Besides, did you see him blush ...?"

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review!


	2. Quizes

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, not intentional.

A/N: I'm so happy! So far, everyone has left me good reviews. Please R&R. I love to get reviews.

Thank you! X D I've just been blown away with all the great reviews!

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 2: Quizzes

'It's been a few weeks since I've seen that faint pink glow grace his pale skin. That was the most erotic and sexy thing I had ever seen. My mind wonders. I think of the blush in his cheeks, following it down his neck, knowing it doesn't stop there. I dream about that blush at night, giving just a hint of color to that pale, lean body that he hides behind heavy robes. I crave to run my hands along him, to feel the heat rise to the surface; I desire to see that look again...'

Harry flushed as he finished his entry for his diary.

"Nice to see you're putting that thing to good use." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, making him jump.

"Bloody hell! Hermione, don't do that ... Hey, where's Ron?"

"Filtch caught him in the hall, trying to cast a spell on Malfoy. He's got detention."

"Great." Harry mumbled. "Detention or Study Hall? Any other choices?"

"At least Snape is teaching."

"Yeah..." Harry looked at Snape as he passed by the corner of his eye.

"Trouble keeping your mind on the task?"

"Believe me Hermione, my mind _is_ on the task."

"Then lets begin..." Hermione said slyly as she pulled out her paper.

Harry grinned and took a paper Hermione took out of 'Witch Weekly' and handed to him.

"What's this?"

"It's a quiz to find out who is your perfect match. You write down a few things and the parchment fills in the answer at the end. It's to help you find people you're attracted to."

"Hermione," Harry said giggling as he passed the quiz back to her. "I already know who I fancy. Not too much of a mystery there. Unless, of course, you're Ron."

"Oh, I know, but it'll be fun. For me?" Hermione batted her eyes.

"That isn't going to work on me. I prefer the male persuasion."

"Please, Harry?"

"Fine!" Harry sighed. "First question?"

Hermione smiled and looked around the room to make sure Snape wasn't around. " 'What do you like for your partner to posses in their personality?' Hmmn... I wonder... " Hermione joked.

And so the questions went. Finally, Hermione declared them done and had just cast the revelation spell when Snape snatched it from her.

"Since when has 'Witch Weekly' become a subject in this school Miss Granger?" Snape noticed the name at the top. "Ah, so I see it is you Mr.Potter, who is confused with this years' curriculum. 'Meet your match: Madam Malkin's guide to true love'?"

Snape looked down and started to read to himself:

_Q. What do you like for your partner to posses in their personality?_

_A: Dark, a voice like velvet-silk, caressing my skin with each whispered insult._

_Q: What would your reaction be to meeting your partner for the first time?_

_A: Fear, respect, uncontrollable lust._

Snape looked up sharply at Harry, his face starting to tingle, his groin beginning to stir...

Harry slowly ran his tongue along his drying lips, looking Snape up and down.

_Q. What would you prefer your partner to look like?_

_A: Tall, dark hair and eyes, pale skin._

_Q. What would most attract you to your partner?_

_A: His blush as it travels down his face and inside his robes, making me whimper as I think of what else will be pink, what else I could run my tongue along to get that same reaction from him again_.

Snape nearly dropped the paper, his face burned brightly between Harry's eyes on him and what he was reading.

_Q. If you gave a nickname to your partner, what would it be?_

_A: MASTER_

At this, Snape did drop the paper, his hands shaking, face burning. He looked up long enough to see Harry's lust-filled gaze, before the normally indifferent attitude abandoned him, and he fled from the room in a frenzied swirl of dark cloaks.

Harry grinned. He turned to Hermione "Perfect plan."

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was short, I hope you all liked it. Review and I'll update fast again.

Next chapter - Harry has some fun with his ice cream... A Nice, long, chocolate-covered chapter... Yummy...


	3. The Ice Cream Shop

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, not intentional.

A/N: You all make me so happy, thank you for the wonderful reviews. This story is great to write, I'm really having fun here. I do it all for you, your reviews push me to become a better writer. Thank you all so much!

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 3: The Ice Cream Shop

'I dreamt about him last night. His voice strong, in control, betrayed by the blush that fulled my arousal. He was there, above me. In me. Taking me. Making me his is every way. Before, I never would have thought that Snape could blush. Now, that sight is all that I think about ...' Harry frowned at what he had wrote.

Harry put away his diary, deciding he might as well get dressed and start the day.

Today was the first Hogsmead visit and this year, it was only for 7th years.

He grabbed his jeans and a new pull over, an outfit Hermione insisted he get. The shirt could've been a size bigger but he really liked the pants. They were a nice black that looked a bit faded in the creases. He didn't understand why anyone would buy worn jeans but Hermione promise that was how they were made. Not that he really cared, he was just glad they fit. They were low on his hips, almost too low, and clung losely to his skin.

He walked into the bathroom to change, thankful he was the only one of his room-mates awake.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered as she quickly entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry tried to say around his tooth brush.

"That outfit looks good but I don't like the color of the shirt on you."

"Hermione..?" Harry said, he didn't like that gleam in her eye.

With a quick spell, the shirt was changed from Gryffindor Red to Slytherin Green- the color of Harry's eyes. "Better." Hermione smiled.

"Can you make the shirt a little bigger?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione cast the spell, making Harry's shirt fit better.

Just then, Ron walked into the bathroom, still half asleep and walked in front of one of the toilet. He pushed down the front of his bottoms, sighing as he began to relieve himself.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron turn, a spray of urine marking his movement. When he saw Hermione and Harry, he turned back around, wide eyed and embarrassed as he tried to hurry.

Once done, he quickly washed his hands, and turned on the two, not bothering to dry them. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess Ron really is a red head." Harry laughed, having to hold onto the wall for support.

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione hit him, she rolled her eyes at him as he laughed harder. "Ron, get dressed, Harry and I will be in the common room."

"Did you see his face?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled him out of the dorm and down the stairs.

Hermione spun on him, a smile plaster on her face. "I'm just waiting for how long it takes him to realize we were in the bathroom together."

Harry grinned. "5..."

"...4..." Hermione counted.

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..." Harry looked at the stairs as he saw Ron come running down them.

"What were you two doing up there?"

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Come on, we can't be late."

As they were walking along the corridors, intent on getting so real food into their stomachs before heading to Honeydukes, Nevielle came up to them.

"H- Have you heard? All the students are g- getting split up."

"Really?" Hermione asked, pulling Ron's arm around her waist.

"W- We're in a group together." Nevielle stuttered. "With Seamus."

"What about Dean?" Harry asked as he pretended to look at this nails. Things were still a little off between two, with Ginny liking him and all.

"He's with Malfoy."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. Harry, though, felt more sorry for Malfoy then Dean.

"But, y- you haven't h- heard why."

"I suppose the teachers are going to split up with the students." Hermione said.

Nevielle, Ron, and Harry looked at her.

"Oh please." She said. "As if you didn't see that coming."

Harry shrugged and turned back to Nevielle. "So? Who are we with?"

"Pr - Professor S- S- S-"

"Snape!?" Ron yelled.

Hermione fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. "Oh this is perfect .." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "...Just..."

Harry felt his heart race. Snape? He was getting to spend the whole day with Snape?

"Bloody hell! How come we have to be stuck with that git?" Ron fumed.

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley, I have better things to do then watch spoiled children stuff their fat faces with over priced chocolate." Snape said as he stopped behind Harry.

Harry spun around so fast that he lost his balance and fell on the cold, stone floor, landing hard on his hind end.

"Now that's what I call head over heels!" Hermione, who had stood back up before Snape's arrival, doubled over, laughing.

Harry took Snape's offered hand and stood, very close to him, and whispered, " 'Better things to do'? How can I get on the list?"

Snape said nothing, he just turned on the spot and walked into the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked as he joined them, munching on a scone.

Before anyone could answer, Snape walked back to them, glared, and started for the Entrance Hall. "Well, come on. I won't have my day wasted by baby sitting ungrateful brats like you." He went on to mumble something about Gryffindor's and only being useful as test subject for potions.

Hermione looked at Harry and winked, then hurried along to keep up with the others.

Harry went at a slower pace, staying as close to Snape's side as their clothes would allow with out actually touching.

The walk to Hogsmead was slow. When they finally arrived, Hermione lead them to a small shop at the end of the lane.

Everyone went in, except for Harry and Snape. Harry kept glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

"Wonderful cock." Harry whispered to Snape.

Snape jerked around to look at him. "What did you just say, Mr. Potter?"

"The clock." Harry smiled up at him. "It's really big." He said, his gaze traveling down Snape's front. "The clock, I mean."

Snape huffed and went into the shop. He came back a few minutes later, dragging his students out after him. He looked around. Harry was across the street at an old pub that only had a couple of customers.

"Potter! It's time to leave." Snape said.

Harry looked up. "I've already paid and ordered, sir." He picked up the two butter beers and took them to a small table that couldn't fit more then four people.

"Ron." Hermione said suddenly. "Are you alright? You're a deathly shade of green!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. The boy didn't look any different to him.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Seamus, Nevielle, you all don't look so good either."

"Well, I have been feeling a little under the weather..." Ron said, gagging on his own tongue.

Harry almost couldn't stop himself from laughing as the three boys ran to the bathroom, hands over their mouth.

Hermione sat down and took a butter beer. She pushed the other one across to Snape and nodded for him to sit down.

When he sat, Harry went up to the counter, coming back with a small ice cream. He wrinkled his nose at it.

"Butter beer ice cream, with chocolate, caramel and tripe toppings." Harry explained. He took a large spoonful into his mouth, moaning as the flavors mixed on his tongue.

Snape watched him. His hand twitched. He wondered if Harry would make those same noises if it were something else in that hot mouth.

Harry smirked around his spoon. He moaned louder, closing his eyes and tossing back his head.

Snape licked his lips. Faintly he could hear someone talking to him, it seemed to be Hermione. He nodded a few times, never taking his eyes away from Harry.

Harry took another spoonful, this time letting his tongue work for all to see, flicking out along the curve of the spoon, licking away all the sweet dessert.

Then Snape did what he had been trying to stop all day: he began to blush. His eyes locked with Harry's as Harry tugged on his lower lip, licking up any chocolate he may have missed.

Again, Snape noticed Hermione was talking as if nothing was happening. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Hermione go to the bathroom to see about the other boys.

Harry lead across the table and said. "The tripe topping doesn't taste very good. Do you think it'd be better if I licked it off you?"

Snape jumped from his seat and said hoarsely "I think it's time to leave." He left the small, stuffy shop, his face the color of Ron's hair.

Harry smirked and looked behind him to see Hermione come back out of the bathroom with Ron, Seamus, and Nevielle. He nodded, letting her know they had won.

A/N: Wow. This chapter took ALL day for me to finish. I mean, really! But I'm happy with it. I hope you all like it too. Please review.

Next chapter: Things go a bit further with Harry getting to see his professor blush.


	4. The Restricted Section

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry, I didn't update yesterday. But I'll update two chapters today to make up for it.

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 4: The Restricted Section

'His eyes were pools of desire as he looked at me. I could feel the need radiating off of him. I wanted to see them. I wanted to know what light they would hold as they gazed at my naked body, how they would look when he finally took me...'

"Mr. Potter! Are you truly incapable of paying attention for more then a minute?" Snape yelled as he walked in front of Harry and grabbed the diary from him.

Harry looked up, into the black eyes of his professor. "Sir?"

Snape snapped the diary closed after a quick glance at what was written. "Detention, stay after."

Harry grinned at the fact that Snape wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Harry?" Hermione smiled.

"Why would Harry try to get detention with Snape?"

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron. How had they forgotten he was there?

"Well?" Ron asked, his voice getting a little louder. "I'm not completely stupid, you know. Something is going on." He turned to Hermione "I know you're hiding something."

Harry understood Ron's fear that he wasn't good enough for Hermione. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Ron, calm down, Hermione's just playing around."

"But things are different now." Ron said.

"Of course they are." Hermione sighed. "You're my boyfriend now, so you having a different kind of relationship with me then Harry has, is a good thing. If we were just friends again, I would treat you the same way that I treat Harry."

"She's right." Harry said as the class was dismissed. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye, mate." Ron said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yes, good bye, and do try to behave." Hermione winked, the door closing behind her.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped a little and spun around. "Sir?"

Snape tossed the diary at his student. "Anymore writing while in my class will be automatic detention with Filtch, for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, master."

"And any more remarks like that will make it two months."

"Yes, sir."

Snape glared. "Professor Dumbledore said you asked about a book that he thought I may be of assistance in locating?"

Harry nodded, a little upset that he didn't bush when called master. " 'The Dark Arts: A Complete Guide to Safety' I can't find it in the Library."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"I want to know all I can. Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against Dark Arts position for next year."

"The Restricted Section, there's only one copy."

"Aren't you mad?" Harry gulped. "About me teaching Defense?"

"No, I don't Potter. What I do have a problem with however, is dealing with you for any more years." Snape snorted and looked at his schedule. "This was my last class of the day. If you have a free period now, I'll take you to find that book."

Harry's face broke into a large grin. "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded and walked with Harry to the library.

Harry looked at Snape. "Have you read the book, sir?"

Snape didn't answer as he walked along the rows of books in the Restricted Section.

Harry walked beside him and came to a stop. " 'Hogwarts and you?' "

"A copy of rules that are tolerated but that Professor Dumbledore would prefer students' not to be aware of."

"Oh." Harry looked at Snape. He was moving his hand along the books on the top shelf.

Harry smirked. He walked to Snape and slid in between him and the bookcase, his back pressed against Snape's chest.

Snape tried to back away, his back rammed into the shelf behind him, still too close to Harry.

Harry hid his smile as he bent over to look on the lower levels, his ass pressed to Snape's groin. He bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. He wiggled a little, rubbing softly on the now hard bulge at the front of Snape's robe.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

Snape looked at the book and frowned. A blush heated his face when he realized he had completely forgotten about the damned thing.

"Thanks for the help, professor." Harry grinned as he left the room and headed to the Great Hall.

A/N: Well, I only meant Harry to get Snape hard and then leave. Just a little tease session, you know?. I'm not really sure how I got Snape to respond like that but I hope you all like it. Please review.


	5. Polishing your broom

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: So someone reviewed for chapter 4 and said I didn't make Sev blush. Like hell I didn't! The second - to - last sentence said he blushed when he realized that Harry bending over had made him forget about the book!

I found this review very offensive and almost didn't update. But, then I thought back to all my other wonderful reviewers and decided not to let one person who didn't read everything put me down. Thank you all so much for the support.

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 5: Polishing your broom

'His mouth, so hot, kissing my neck. Oh, how I want that mouth all over my body, to devour me. I want his hands to touch my skin. I want to know if he'll blush as he takes me for the first time...'

"Can we talk?"

Harry kept staring at his diary. He didn't bother with looking up.

"Harry?" Hermione sat down next to her friend. "Is something wrong?"

Harry looked up at her, grinning. "Nothing at all." He pulled the collar of his shirt down to show her the large hickey.

"Did he do that?" Hermione squealed. She hugged him quickly. "You've just got to tell me what happened."

"Oi, Harry. What do you want everyone to do?" Seamus yelled from his position on his broom.

Harry looked up. "I want the beaters to work on passing, everyone else has to try and take it from them."

All the Quidditch players nodded and set off for their task.

"Can you hand me my broom?" Harry asked as he picked up his polishing kit.

"So?"

"What?" Harry smirked as he dipped his fingers into the polish and ran them along his broom handle.

"Between you and - ."

Harry silenced her with a finger to his lips. Slowly he mouthed 'he's watching' and rolled his eye to the far side of the stadium seats.

Pretending to get a piece of parchment, Hermione looked in the direction Harry had hinted at. She turned back around with a smile.

"He's moving closer." Harry murmured, ideally stroking his broom with his slick hands.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Harry grinned. "Do you think he's close enough to hear?"

Hermione just shook her head and left him to his broom.

Harry looked slightly to his left, his eyes locking with Snape's. He smiled and gripped his broom harder, rubbing it in long strokes. "Hello Professor. Did you come to spy on my team?"

Snape didn't say anything and he didn't move. He just watched Harry's hands glide over the shinny handle, a moan meeting Harry's ears.

"I haven't been able to study, every time I go to the Library, I feel you behind me." Harry got more polish from the container and started the second coat on his broom.

Snape licked his dry lips. It was very tempting to just go over and bugger the brat in front of everyone. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry moaning.

The sight of Harry rubbing his hands along the length of the broom, rocking his hips, his head thrown back; it almost made Snape come right there.

"I think about you... I've always thought about you. Only you." Harry turned his head to look at Snape again. His eyes were bright with his arousal. He smiled at Snape's red face.

A/N: This is a really short chapter but I like it. I hope you all like it too. Please review.


	6. The Howler

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: I have another chapter for all my wonderful reviewers. I just love you guys! You all get me though the day.

I've been in a bad mood all day. No one has been updating any Snarry's! I've read most of them. It makes me want to scream! o.- I love Snarry. Please review.

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 6: The Howler

'I can still feel his lips on me. They are like fire in my memory, spreading the flames across my body. I want to feel those lips over everything, I want everything. I want his arms to hold me, pushing deep into me. I want that sinful mouth to call my name in release...'

Harry put down his diary. He wanted Snape so bad it hurt. Really hurt. Every time he would see him, it was like someone had thrown him into Hell and he was burning alive.

Harry looked up as Hermione silently joined him in the Owlery.

"He's avoiding me."

Hermione looked up at her friend. She felt sick when she saw how red his eyes were from crying and lack of sleep.

"It was fun, it was only a game."

Hermione stared at him as he got up and tied a red letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off.

"I think I may be in love with him."

"Oh Harry." Hermione got up and hugged him, she couldn't stand to see him hurt. "But you liked him. I thought you would be happy."

Harry pulled back and wiped him eyes with the back of his hand. "I am. I will be. Really, Hermione, I guess I just didn't think it would be like this."

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Come on, I'm sure you want to get to the Great Hall before the post arrives."

Harry had to laugh, he had been planning this for the past few weeks. No way was he going to miss it now!

They praticaly ran to the Great Hall, arriving with just enough time to sit and pile food onto their plates before owls started to swoop in and hand off their letters and packages.

Everyone in the Hall turned to Snape as one of the barn owls dropped a Howler in front of him.

Snape inspected the offending note with a critical eye. He hadn't gotten a Howler since Dumbledore had declared him free after the first war. He looked around to see that all eyes were one him. Was it one of the students? His glanced over Harry, still not ready to face the fact that he could get off on the smallest things the boy did.

He slowly opened the red envelope, bracing himself for the angry words that would never come.

'_Oh, god, Sev! Oh, yes! Right there. Oh!'_

Snape couldn't help the blood that rushed to his face when he heard the moans that erupted from the Howler. He recognized that moan. It was the sound that had haunted his dreams since that night in the Restricted Section. His heart speed up as the moaning turned to begging and plea's for release.

'_Yes! Harder, please... Oh! Oh, god.'_

Snape just wanted to return to his dungeons and go back to sleep, pretend it was just a dream. His eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry bit his lip when Snape had finally looked at him. He loved those eyes, that blush.

Snape got up from his chair, making it hit the ground with a loud bang just as the moaned screamed their orgasm. He needed out. He needed to get away from that sparkle in Dumbledore's eye. He needed away from Harry's piercing gaze.

Harry watched as Snape walked by him, almost running to get out of the crowded Hall full of students and teachers. He smirked to himself. He wanted that blush, the absolutely adorable look Snape got with he was embarrassed.

A/N: This a really short chapter. I'm sorry. I just couldn't write more with out drawing it out. I hope you all like this. Please review.

Next Chapter: Harry gets a little frisky in the Head Master's office.

If you know any really good Snarry's, please send me the names so I can have something to occupy my time with. Please?


	7. Meetings with Dumbledore

NOT you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting. And thank you to everyone who sent me Snarry titles. I've been reading them all day, that's why I'm updating so late at night. Well, actually, it's around 3 in the morning but that's okay.

**Here is my Top 5 Favorites List** (In no real order)

**1) **A little bit Catty by: Alexander Hunter

**2) **Shun by: Seibutsuen

**3) **Forever by: Iago96

**4)** Same Place, Different Time by: Iago96

**5) **A Reason To Smile Again by: Hayden-B

I recommend these stories to anyone who has not yet had the pleasure of reading them.

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 7: Meetings with Dumbledore

'His blush, his eyes. I think about them as I touch myself. Touches that I imagine to be from him as they bring me to completion. I cry out his name as I think of his passionate embrace...'

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he sat Harry's diary on the desk in front of him.

Harry bit his lip and whispered. "I'm sorry sir." He hated being in Dumbledore's office, it held to many bad memories. And to be here for something like _this_! He didn't know wether to laugh at Snape or crawl under a rock and die. Though he figured if he laughed in front of Snape right now, he'd die anyways.

"This is an outrage!" Snape screamed.

Harry didn't need to look up to know that Dumbledore's twinkle was at an all time high, he could almost fell it.

"The boy has overstepped his bounds on this Albus! You can not allow this to continue."

"Now, Severus, just calm down. I'm sure Harry was trying to-."

"I don't care!" Snape banged his fists on the desk.

"Albus- Oh! I'm sorry." McGonagall entered the room, tension think in the air. "We've had fight. Poppy wished to speak with you in the Hospital."

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled at his two guests. "I will return momentarily. Do try to not kill one another in my absence."

The door closed softly, leaving a deadly silence.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said.

Snape turned sharply to the voice. "Sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for the fact that you got caught?"

Harry stood to face his slightly taller professor. "I was trying to show you that I care. And-."

"And what? Wanted to discredit me to my colleagues and students along the way? You truly are just like you pathetic father." He sneered.

Harry slapped Snape across the face. "And I wanted to let you know that I was open to a relationship with you. Though at the moment, I think I may just take back my offer."

"A relationship, Potter? You need to rethink your target if you think I would want anything more then a casual arrangement."

Harry gulped as he tried to keep himself from hexing Snape into next year.

"What's wrong, Potter? No comment on that? Are you out of things to say? I must say I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want, you little brat. You are nothing more then a spoiled child, getting everything you want while the rest of us have to fight tooth and nail just to survive."

Harry growled in rage and brought his knee up, intent on doing as much damage to Snape as he could.

Snape gasped and bit his lip to keep his pain in check. He'd been though worse but that didn't mean it was painless.

Harry tried to get away but Snape grabbed his arm and pushed him against the desk.

"You really think you can get away so easily? Potter, you have truly lost your touch."

Harry fought and squirmed but Snape would just tighten his hold until Harry was sure ti was going to break.

"You may have lost yours but I haven't lost mine."

Harry barley had time to process the comment before rough lips were on his, pushing him harder against the desk until he could fell it cut into his back.

Harry felt strong hands groping him, taking his hard length into the warm palm, long fingers wrapping around it. He moaned in the back of his throat. He bit his tongue to keep his voice quiet.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

"Well, don't let me stop you, this is just my office you know."

Snape glanced at Harry, then Dumbledore, then back at Harry. He blushed as he swept from the room, hurrying out before his loss of control made itself known once again.

"You're quit right, Harry." Dumbledore started. "He does have a most interesting blush."

A/N: I modeled this chapter after my favorite phrase, 'play with fire and you'll get burned'. I like how it came out. As you can tell, Snape is fighting a losing battle. With himself and Harry. But just wait until you see how he loses. Oh, I can't wait! Please review!

Next Chapter: Harry reveals all when a potion explodes in detention.


	8. Potions

NOT you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had an Exam today and had to study my ass off because my teacher is like, on a third grade reading level or something. I mean really, she wants us to take a full page of notes from the projector in 30 seconds while we try to read all her misspellings and try to understand the gibberish she has us studying.

I've been getting such good reviews for this story that I was a little thrown off when I got flames for my last chapter. I don't care too much, they aren't my normal reviewers. They came to basically the same conclusion that I was moving things too fast and that I changed the Harry and Sev between chapters 5 and 6 so much that they didn't match with what I had before. So I thought I would take this time to clear up some of the issues they had with the way I had my Snarry arranged.

**Harry:** Harry is falling in love with Sev, while at the same time, he is trying to keep up with his game of making Sev blush. Making it hard for him to focus on his and Hermione's game.

**Sev:** Sev is becoming attracted to Harry but is trying to fight it, thus causing his anger and the rough handling of Harry when he becomes aroused.

I hope this has help everyone understand and if they still have a problem they can just stop reading my story so it doesn't hinder me from writing for the people who actually enjoy this story. **NO FLAMES!**

And for the person who asked. Harry is trying to make Sev blush 20 different times. In case you can't tell, he has a different plan each chapter. Therefor, there will be 20 chapters in this story, including Christmas and Sev's birthday. Halloween has already passed. Not all chapters are in the same day or week.

Thank you.

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 8: Detention (forgot the exploding potions for more Snarry)

'He touched me. I can close my eyes and feel his hands on my baby. His scent as he leaned into me. I see his eyes, so full of lust it makes my heart ache. In those few stolen moments of bliss, I wanted nothing more then to know what it would be like to wake beside you in the morning...'

"Please don't tell me you're writing about him at a time like this."

Harry laughed and looked over his shoulder at the girl straddling his ass. "Want to read it?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're worse then a girl."

"Hey!" Harry swatted at her, grinning like a mad man. "I'm not the one who keeps blushing every time things get a little heated."

"Are you actually trying to compare Snape to a love-sick-school-girl? Really, Harry, Snape is very much a man."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Harry sighed, a dreamy look on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Hand me the healing balm."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny in the doorway.

"W- What are you doing in the girls' dorm? There's a charm to keep the boys out."

Hermione answered. "That's because Harry isn't a threat. Come in and sit down. Hand me that balm."

Ginny walked an slowly and handed Hermione the requested jar.

"Thanks."

Harry sucked in his breath as she rubbed the cold cream onto his back. "So why can't I just use a potion?"

"Potions heal bones and internal injuries. A bruise is a surface injury, hence the need to use a surface healer." Hermione said.

"Why are you here?" Ginny blurted out impatiently.

"I have a bruise from being almost ravished against the Head masters desk. Hermione is healing it." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at the memory.

Ginny's eyes got big as she thought of what that could mean. "You and Dumbledore?"

"EWWW!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time, then started laughing.

Hermione recovered first. "At breakfast, were you in there for the Howler?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I had already left. You both were late getting in."

"Did you hear anything today? At lunch or dinner?" Harry asked.

"Some people said Snape and Dumbledore pulled you from the Great Hall after it happened."

"Right." Harry sighed. "I like Snape. I have for a few years." He admitted.

"Harry can enter the girls' dorm because he's gay and the wards don't view him as a threat." Hermione said as she finished healing Harry's back. "So what are you doing? I thought you had Potions for another ten minutes."

"Oh!" Ginny jumped up and threw her bag on the bed. She pulled put a slip of parchment and passed it to Harry. "Professor Snape said you needed to be at his room for detention by the time he let out his class."

Harry sat up, not noticing as Hermione fell to the floor at the unexpected movement. "Bloody hell, I'll never make it in time!"

"Here!" Hermione tossed Harry his t-shirt and shoved him from the room.

Harry went down the stairs tow at a time trying to get his shirt over his head. Finally getting the offending garment on, he left the common room and raced down the corridor.

He fell over as he stopped in front of the Potions Lab. He pulled himself back up and pushed open the doors.

The students were gone.

"You're late, Potter." Snape said from behind his desk. "Start on the cauldrons, no magic."

Harry grunted under his breath but started anyway, why prolong his agony?

Harry worked for what seemed like hours, twelve cauldrons now spotless. He slumped to the floor, taking ragged breaths into his dry throat.

"Come here, Potter." Snape picked up a goblet pull of Pumpkin juice and held it out to him. "I don't feel like having to clean up your mess should you die on my floor."

Harry took the drink and downed it in one go, noticing too late the wicked grin on Snape's face. Harry felt his mind fog over and his sight become blurry.

"Veritaserum." Snape explained in a calm, sexy voice. "In it's weakest form. It'll only last for an hour or two at the most."

Harry gulped. Oh, he did NOT need this.

Snape got up and walked to Harry. So close they were almost touching. "Now, tell me, Potter, why have you been trying to provoke me?"

Harry licked his lips. "To see you blush, sir."

Snape growled. He would not be made fun of again. And especially by another 'Potter'. "Why?"

Harry didn't like this. He didn't want Snape to know this, to have this power over him. "Because I love your blush, almost as much as I love you." He closed his eyes to block out what Snape would yell.

Snape was shocked to say the least. He was expecting hate and humiliation, not a deceleration of love!"

Harry almost jumped when Snape leaned in quickly and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His hands held firmly by his sides. All he could do was moan. He loved this. The kiss was rough, forcing his mouth open and allowing a wet tongue to slip inside.

Harry was pushed against the wall, his head banging on the hard stone. Suddenly the mouth left his and attached onto his neck. He felt weak as arms snaked around his waist to pull their lower bodies closer. He was aroused and scared and more in love with his Professor then he ever thought possible. Snape continued to kiss Harry as he led him to a table or desk.

Somehow, Harry stumbled and they fell to the floor.

As soon as they landed, Harry rolled onto Snape, straddling his hips. He slipped his hands between the buttons of Snape's shirt, moaning when his fingertips came into contact with hot flesh. He forced the shirt open, some of the buttons snapping off and flying across the room. He licked lips at the delicious sight below him.

Snape didn't let Harry stare for too long before he flipped them over and slowly began to undress his student. His hands caressed the soft curves and tanned skin, all smooth with premature hair. He smirked as nipples hardened with the lightest of touches.

Harry arched into the touch. A moan on his lips just before Snape covered them with his own. Harry shivered as hands moved between his legs to cup his cock, gently rolling a thumb over the head. "Oh, god!" Harry screamed as he tore his mouth away from Snape's.

Snape smirked again as he traced a finger across Harry's thigh, causing the boy to gasp. He quickly said a spell and his remaining clothes disappeared, leaving two very naked, aching bodies.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

"That was wicked." Harry sighed as he curled into Snape's side. He looked up and caught his loves eye. "So am I just an one-off or are you going to let me into your life? I'm sure Dumbledore would prefer we got on. As long as it wasn't on his desk again."

Snape blushed but kissed Harry's forehead. "Shut up brat." And the two drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you all like it. Were you all surprised? Just wait until the next chapter- Ron gets the nerve to talk to Harry. Please review.

I found another story everyone may like. It's between Sev and a mystery person (male), so if you don't prefer Snarry but still like slash, I believe you would enjoy this story.

**Blindfold by: lilmissblack**


	9. But it's forbidden

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: It's taken a while to get this chapter up, but don't worry, I've got plenty more chapters to come soon. I just had a bit of writers block. I hope you all aren't too mad. Please review. TT.TT

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 9: But it's forbidden

'My skin is still on fire from his touch. I melt at just the thought of him inside me again. I still have a pleasant ache from the night before. If I close my eyes, I can still see him moving above me, in me...'

" 'Morning, love." Snape whispered as he slid his arms around Harry's waist and kissed his neck.

Harry relaxed into the strong hold around him. "You're in a good mood. You're usually a snarky bastard."

Snape chuckled softly as he continued to caress Harry's tender neck with his tongue. "Due to House obligations and the history of past students' that Slytherin attracts, it is essential to compose a solid exterior to one's enemy."

"We feel asleep on the floor." Harry whispered, changing the subject to something other then House rivalries.

"Hmmn..."

Harry started to get up but was pulled back down by Snape.

"We have to get ready. I have class first thing today." Snape sighed as he kissed Harry. He tightened his hold on him as a thought came to him. "We can't do this."

"Do what?" Harry asked as he titled his head back to give snape room to explore his throat.

Snape puled back. "I'm your teacher. Until you leave here, we can't do this again. I'm sorry, I lost control last night."

"Fine." Harry said with a dramatic sigh, determined to find out if there were any rules against it. He got up and faced Snape. "So what do I call you now?"

"Professor."

"Gee, I can know how big your cock is but I can't call you by your name." Harry smiled down at Snape. "I'm sure we can work something out later."

Harry got dressed and left the room quickly. He ran to Gryffindor Tower, once inside he flopped on a chair and laughed.

Not long after he calmed back down, the common room started to fill with people going to the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione sat next to Harry and gave him a hug. "You didn't come back last night, what happened.?"

Harry looked at her, grinning. "Stuff."

Hermione's eyes got big. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Ron asked as he joined.

"Get buggered." Hermione said.

"Alright mate." Ran clapped Harry on the back. "So who's the girl?"

"Professor Snape."

Ron looked at Harry, his mouth open. "Haha... You're joking right?"

"Not really... Oh shit!"

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I left my wand in Snape's class!" Harry said, taking off.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, then ran after Harry. By the time they caught up with him, they were only a few feet from the Potions Lab. Harry yanked the door open and went inside.

Everything looked the same.

"Why the... bloody hell do we... always... have to... bloody... run down here?" Ron panted.

"Language Mr. Weasley." Snape turned to Harry. "So what did you forget?" He asked from the doorway to his office, his shirt hanging open and his hair wet from a shower.

"My wand, sir." Harry said. He looked at Snape's chest and had to bite back a moan.

Snape smirked. "Look on the floor, that's the last place I saw it."

Hermione looked under a couple of tables that were near by and saw it. She picked it up and handed it to Harry, who put it in his back pocket without taking his eyes off of Snape.

Ron looked from Harry to Snape. "You really had sex?" He asked. "Where?"

Snape turned to Ron. He was about to comment when Harry cut him off.

"On the floor, where you're standing."

Ron yelped and jumped on the table.

"We need to get to class." Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

Harry walked to Snape and slid his arms inside the open shirt and up his back. With a soft, closed mouth kiss, Harry smiled at him. "Make sure you behave, Professor, or I may just lose control." Harry licked his lips seductively, his groin rubbing against Snape's as he pulled away to admire his blush before he followed his friends to class.

A/N: This is a little short but the next one will be longer. Please review.

Next Chapter: Harry causes a 'cold-shower' epidemic.


	10. Beware the fanboys?

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Here's chapter 10. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter 9 up. So far, no one has been too upset crosses fingers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 10: Beware the... fan-boys?

'I crave his touch, his skin against mine. I need it. My mouth waters when I see him. I want him...'

Harry tossed his diary across the room in frustration. It had been three weeks since he'd so much as kissed Snape.

"You really should talk to Ron about all this, he's done nothing but sleep and go to class. He's like a muggle zombie." Hermione said as she joined Harry in her room.

"Stupid prat will get over it, just like Ginny did." Harry got off the bed and stretched. "Do you have the potion?"

"Here." Hermione handed him the small phial. "Simple, but very strong. It's one of the more powerful lust potions. Be careful, only a drop is needed. The effects last for ten hours."

"Then what makes it so powerful?"

"The consumer can't reach orgasm until they bring the brewer to orgasm too."

"But you're the brewer..." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but I used your blood in the potion, not mine. Which means, in theory, you will be viewed as the brewer."

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "Dobby!"

POP!

"Harry Potter called Dobby, sir?" The house elf squeaked.

"I need you to put this in his morning drink. Be careful. Only one drop is required in his goblet. Don't get caught."

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby is doing what Harry Potter asks. Harry Potter is Great wizard sir." Dobby said then vanished with another 'POP'.

"Ummn... Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you realize that you said 'he' not 'Professor Snape'?"

N...no, I said Snape... Oh bloody hell! You don't think Dobby would have... already...?"

Harry didn't wait for Hermione to answer before he took off to the Great Hall.

He panted his arm out to steady himself against the door frame.

Hermione came up huffing, and stood beside him. She looked into the Hall, everyone seemed to be fine... for the moment. She hoped Dobby hadn't been too excited by the prospect of helping Harry and had noticed the misuse of words.

Harry rushed into the crowded Hall, going to random people to tell the not to drink anything.

Harry ran to Ron and grabbed his drink just as he was putting it to his lips, not noticing the juice hit Seamus in the face as he was taking a bite of toast. "Don't drink the pumpkin juice!"

Harry glanced behind him, Seamus was sputtering, then he looked up at Harry with bright eyes. Harry gulped as he noticed other boys doing the same thing. They were advancing on him. "Guess Dobby did do it." Harry mumbled.

He looked at the Head table to see Snape take a swallow of his drink. As much as he should've been rejoicing at the sight of Snape's eyes glowing with lust, he was too worried by the growing number of boys gathering around him. Each so hot for him they needed a dunk in the cold water of the Black lake. Harry hoped they would go and drown themselves before he was left at their mercy.

Hermione leapt forward and grabbed Harry by the back of his robe and dragged him from the Hall as the boys praticaly drooled.

"Oh bloody fuck!" Harry screamed as he came to his scenes and they took off down the corridor. "That potion may have been a bad idea."

"Really?" Hermione snapped. "Come on, we have to get you someplace safe. Where can we go that no one will find us?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Snape's rooms? I mean, I was trying to get him anyway, what harm would it do to get caught by him?"

"Okay, okay... Anyone else have access to his rooms?"

"The Headmaster but I know he isn't a treat."

"How do you know Harry? If he took that potion, he's-."

"Dumbledore takes a potion every morning that keeps other potions from affecting him. He said it helped when you had to meat with enemies with out warning."

"Right." Hermione nodded. She looked back behind her. "Come on, we need to hurry. I think they're getting closer."

Harry speed up as Snape's room came into view. He turned to his friend. "Thanks. If you see Snape, tell him where to find me." He said as he whispered a password and ducked into the room. The portrait closing behind him.

Once inside the room, Harry took the time to really look around. Everything was neat and clean, books and papers on tables and chairs. Harry was struck by how alike this room was with Hermione's. But he guessed it had to do with the fact that both were incredibly smart.

"YOU!"

Harry turned to see Snape storm into the room. "Sir..."

"You slipped everyone a potion. I know you did, don't deny it."

"I wasn't going to sir." Harry said as he pressed his body to Snape's. "You said we couldn't have sex because I'm a student so I asked Hermione to see if there was a rule against it. She hasn't found the book yet but it's only a matter of time. And speaking of time, do you know how long this potion lasts?"

Snape grunted as he tired, and failed, to keep from bucking his hips forward.

Harry licked his lips and smiled.

Snape couldn't take it any more and pushed Harry against the nearest wall and thrust one of legs between Harry's. He held Harry by the hips as they rocked together, simply rutting each other to completion time and time again.

The day passed away much quicker then what Harry wanted it to. It was fun, getting to explore Snape's body and to have Snape return the favor. But soon it was time for the potion to clear his system and Snape to scowl at Harry about the side effects of potions and improper handling.

"So." Harry smirked at Snape as they lay in each others arms after another orgasm, this one with out the potions pull. "How many students noticed you were hard on the way down here?"

Snape blushed and ducked his head under their makeshift pillow, mumbling about stupid Gryffindors' and never leaving the dungeons again.

A/N: So how do you all like it? I know I didn't go too much into the 'sex' but I had it there and it didn't seem to go right so I'll save it for another chapter. And believe me, it will be coming. Please review!


	11. So much more then food

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Hi again. Been trying to get everything together and all, after this, I'll have 9 more chapters to go before I tell you how Harry makes Sev PASS OUT from so much blushing. I can't wait for chapter 20, SOOOOO- I'll be updating regularly again- once everyday. I'll try to get up as many as I can before this week end. I have to go home to see my mom and I don't think she'll like having me update while I'm there... We'll see...

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 11: So much more then food **(Kind of a fluffy chapter)**

'I wish for our nights to never end. While he insists we do nothing more then touch, I find I've become addicted to just the sound of his voice as it lulls me to sleep. I wish for more time to spend in his arms. I wish for more time to make him love me...'

"You're awake?" Snape asked sleepily.

"Yea, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Hmmn." Snape said as he wound around Harry's lean body.

Harry rolled over and sat up, looking down at Snape. Really looking for the first time.

Snape wasn't overly thin but he wasn't fat, a nice amount of meaty flesh to show his age. Not a lot of chest or underarm hair, but a complete forest as it traveled between his legs.

Harry smiled as the idea of the 'Forbidden Forest' took on a whole new meaning.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." Harry answered honestly. He loved Snape's body. He didn't care that it wasn't how other's viewed as 'handsome' or 'beautiful', it was all the same knowing that Snape was with him. Was his.

Snape smirked and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

It was a simple kiss, just a brush of lips. But Harry smiled as he returned it. He even loved Snape's slightly yellowed, crooked teeth.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'll be forced to give you detention once again." Snape said as he pulled back and rolled on his stomach, his arms crossed under his head.

"Isn't that how we ended up here anyway?" Harry joked as he showered Snape's back and shoulders with light kisses.

"I thought we ended up here because your dorm mates are still upset at you for slipping them a lust potion and had to wait ten hours for a release."

"Oh, they'll get over it. From what Ron and Hermione said, not everyone was unhappy with the ending result."

"I'm sure." Snape looked over his shoulder at Harry. "I don't have any classes today. Do you want to stay in? I could have one of the house elves bring something."

"That sounds perfect." Harry kissed Snape's cheek as he got up. "While you do that, I'm going to get a shower."

Harry walked into the bathroom, aware of Snape's eyes on him as he went, and turned on all the tabs. Once it was warm enough, he got in and just let the water run over his body. He loved his time with Snape but he was always glad to get a chance to get rid of any bodily fluids that may have been exchanged in the process.

Really, he didn't mind, that is until it got to the point that he had to scrub it off. Which was what he happened to be doing now. His skin was blotchy and red and it stung. It was the price he paid for the peace of mind he got from being in Snape's arms. Plus the amazing orgasms that came with it.

Harry turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing one of Snape's black bath robes from it's place on the back of the door and going into the bedroom. Snape wasn't there.

Harry frowned but decided Snape must have went into one of the other rooms.

He found Snape on the couch in the sitting room, reading a book and a large pot of melted chocolate and berries on the small table; wearing a robe just like the one Harry had on.

"This is supposed to be breakfast?"

"Since we are going to spend the day in bed, I thought we may indulge a bit." Snape said as he put down his book. He turned to hold out his hand to Harry, which he took, and pulled the younger onto his lap. "I hope you don't think it too forward of me."

"Nope." Harry said happily as he kissed Snape. "So do I get to feed you?"

"If you like, but I do hope I get a chance to do the same."

Harry bit his lip and groaned. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the thick chocolate. He licked the tip then held it at Snape's mouth, waiting for him to take a bite, which he did a moment later.

Snape licked at Harry's finger holding the leaves of the half eaten fruit, then brought Harry's head down for a kiss. He ran his tongue over a spot where Harry had gotten the chocolate on lips chin, then he ran lower.

Snape dipped his hand in the melted bowl and brought them up to Harry neck, smearing them on the skin. He moved his mouth to that spot and started to lick it clean. He listened and enjoyed the little meows and moans that came from Harry.

He rocked his hips up, rubbing himself against Harry in a desperate way to relieve the tension that Harry's moans were causing. He bit onto Harry's ear as Harry started to thrust back.

Just slow, painfully slow thrusts that teased rather then relieved. Harry opened his robe with one hand as the other hand wound into Snape's greasy hair. He angled his hips so that his cock would rub the opening of Snape's robe and slide in to connect with warm skin.

Snape groaned as he sucked harder on Harry's neck. He ran his hands down his back and grabbed his ass, bringing them closer, creating more friction.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Harry and Snape turned to the door to see Hermione and Colin run, giggling and holding Colin's camera, from the room.

The implications were clear.

Colin and Hermione had taken a picture of the two.

Snape blushed a red that would put a Weasley to shame and covered his face with a pillow, mumbling something about 'Bloody Griffendore's multiplying'.

A/N: Again a short chapter, I'm sorry. I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 10 as I wanted so I was a little slow with this one. I was hoping to reach 200 before uploading this one. But I still hope to reach my 400 review mark by chapter 20. Please review. Please. TT.TT -I beg you. Please review.

Next Chapter: Harry and Snape come out of the closet.


	12. Closet Case

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: I was really surprised with how much everyone liked my last chapter. I was happy with the result but I wasn't sure how everyone would take to it. But you all like it and I'm happy.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 12: Closet Case

'God I want him. His eyes, his voice. All of it. I can't take my mind off of him. I need him. I crave him. I want to be devoured by him...'

"Are you ready to brave the outcry of your fans denying the fact that their precious hero has turned to his own side for company? You are wanting to ask him if you tell, right?"

"Must you always be so melodramatic?"

"Watch it, Harry, you're starting to sound like him."

Harry smiled as he put on is tie. "Do you think Colin developed the pictures yet?"

"Maybe. Did you ever tell Snape that you told me and Colin to go there?"

"No. Besides, I told you to come, I never said bring him along."

"And what was I going to do?" Hermione huffed. "That boy sleeps with that camera."

"Why didn't you get Deans?"

"He was using it." Hermione said with a shudder.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He knew what it meant for Dean to be busy. That boy had more sex tapes then Snape had potions.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"And say what? 'Hello Sev, I told Hermione the password to your rooms and had her and Colin come to take pictures of us will we were making out so I could have stuff to jack off to while I wait for you to decide I'm not a child and can take our relationship serious.' Oh, yea, that'll go over well."

"Is that really why you wanted them?!"

"No." Harry grinned and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, holding the door open for Hermione. "But it does sound fun."

They walked down together to the Great Hall. It was a little too quiet for Harry. He looked around, everyone was staring at him.

"Harry!" Colin said running up to them. "I don't know who did it but you better come look."

The three of them took off down the corridor, stopping only at the entry way to the dungeons.

On the walls were the pictures of him and Snape kissing, touching.

Harry turned and grabbed Colin by the collar of his shirt. "You! You did this to us!"

"Harry! Harry calm down." Hermione said as she tried to get him to let go. The students watching them, mainly Slytherins', chatting softly at the stunt. Some even backing away from him as if he had the plague and would infect them.

"You pathetic piece of flesh. How dare you-"

"What's going on here?" Snape said as he walked up to the group. "Why are you all not in cla-?"

Harry let go of Colin and looked up at Snape with pleading eyes. He wanted nothing more then to hold the man and have him tell him everything would be okay.

"Is this true?" Malfoy asked above the crowd.

Harry turned to him and if looks could kill!

"It is what it looks like." Snape said, not looking Harry in the eye. "But I will have it know that we are waiting until he is out of school before we take our relationship to a more intimate level."

Harry didn't know what to think. Yes, Snape had said he wanted to wait but the had already been intimate. Did Snape not remember? Was it really that bad? And if he did remember, why was Snape trying to cover it up?

"Everyone should go to the Hall, now!" Snape said as he started to leave the crowded corridor.

Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around, kissing him soundly and squarely on the lips.

Snape pulled away, his eyes almost bulging as he looked down at Harry.

"I love you."

Snape's face flamed as he fled.

Harry fell to the floor, shaking from head to toe. He felt alone and cold, so much like he had just lost the only thing he had ever wanted. He couldn't help but wonder if Snape's blush was from embarrassment or anger.

A/N: I hope you all like this. It's not as long as I would have liked but I couldn't write more without giving away too much for the next chapter. Please review.

Next Chapter: Harry gives Snape his Christmas present... what does this have to do with the new little wizarding tattoo Harry has flying around on his body?


	13. Catch the Golden Snitch

NOT MINE.Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Here we are again. I hope you all are doing well. I'm getting a little sick due to my A/C not kicking on. It's about 85F in the apartment and the A/C is set to 75F. It gets really hot at night, so much that if I showered at night, I'd have to do it again in the morning because 'm covered in sweat.

This chapter is taking place at Christmas. The pictures were put up the day that most students were going home.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 13: Catch the Golden Snitch

'The sight of him leaving. Of him turning his back on everything we had worked for. It makes my heart ache. I want him with me, to calm and tend this empty whole he has left behind...'

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Hermione said to Harry as she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Can't." Harry gasped in between tears. "He changed the password to his rooms. He hasn't even come to any meals for the last few days."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Not yet, but he did send me an owl saying Colin's little brother had put the pictures up as a way to get back at his brother for kicking him out of the dark room."

"Blimey! When I see that git, I'm going to show him some."

Harry laughed through his tears and looked up at Ron. "Thanks mate but Ginny, Lavender, and the Patil twins have already taken care of him."

"Ginny said he'd be in the Hospital wing for the next week." Hermione sighed. "Some other girls have snuck in and cursed him for it too. He'll be in there for a while."

"What a way to spend Christmas." Ron said.

"He's going to miss out on the party."

"Really, Harry. The party is just for seventh years and teachers. And it's just a dance, I would've thought you wouldn't want to go."

"It may be my only time to see him, I've got to work things out with him."

"So what time does the party start?" Ron asked.

"It started half an hour ago." Hermione said as she tried to avoid their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry screamed as he jumped up and wiped his eyes. "We have to go."

So the three went down to the Great Hall, the party had started but only just. They were just sitting down for dinner.

Harry looked around and saw the only spots open were directly across from Snape. He rushed over, laid his presents on the table and looked around. Not a lot of students had come, most were just teachers.

Harry caught Snape's eye but had to look away at the glare.

"Hello, Harry. Happy Christmas." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas." Harry grinned. "I've got everyone something." Harry then started to hand out the gifts he had brought.

Some muggle candy for Dumbledore. A new enchanted quill for McGonagall's cat form. A new crystal ball for Trelawney. Chocolate for other Professors, and a small photo album for Snape.

Snape looked at the book with frown. He hadn't got anything for Harry and hadn't expected anything. So why did Harry get him something? After all he had done? After how he had acted?

He sat it to the side until he could spend the proper time to contemplate the whole situation.

The dinner was a quiet affair. No one said too much, just exchanged pleasantries and what not. Really, the entire dinner was very over rated.

Harry couldn't believe they had been told they would be having a party and yet all they were doing was eating and talking with teachers, not that Ron seemed to mind all the food.

Harry looked across at Snape and sighed. The man hadn't even looked at the album since he had laid it down. He wasn't sure if he was saving it or just waiting for the opportunity to toss it out.

"Severus?" Dumbledore spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what Harry got you for this holiday?"

Harry felt his stomach drop. Did Dumbledore know something?

Snape rolled his eyes but picked up the gift and opened it to look at what pictures Harry decided to give him. He really hoped it wasn't the ones Creevey had taken. His eyes widened as he saw it was NOT what Creevey had taken.

There was Harry. Naked. On black silk sheets.

On his hip, buzzing around his stomach and legs was a small golden snitch tattoo. It captured Snape's eyes as it traveled along every grove Snape wanted so longingly to taste. His breath caught in his throat as the snitch took a dive for Harry's groin. It twirled around, climbing up the shaft and pausing on the head. Then it took off again, fluttering up his back to land on his shoulder.

Every picture was more provocative then the last, Harry making use of his surprisingly flexible body.

"Nothing." Snape said as he snapped the album shut, his face aflame, and got up from the table.

Harry lowered his head in defeat. He wanted to show Snape that he was willing to do anything for him. That's why he had gotten the tattoo of the snitch... When it was looked at close enough, you could see the word 'Sev' inscribed along the structure of the wings.

Then a large barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he read it.

_**Password is 'Pour aimer éternel.' -S**_

A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Sev will have fun catching the snitch? Do you think Harry has really been forgiven? Do you think they will be found out? Please review.

Next Chapter: Hermione finally finds the School rule book for Harry. What did she find?


	14. Obeying the Rules

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm at home now, so I'm sorry if I'm not quiet as quick with the updates but I will try my best. Please review.

I would like to apologize to everyone. I did have a blush in the original copy of chapter 13 but when I went to load it, half of my chapter was gone. So I'm sorry that I forgot to add it back, but it is back now. At the very end when Sev leaves the room, it says his face is red or 'aflame'. And thank you to those who pointed it out; I wouldn't have spotted it without your help.

And yes, Sev's password '**_Pour aimer eternal_**' means 'To love eternal'.

This is still Christmas.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 14: Obeying the Rules

'His hands as the move, the way he walks, the sight of his hair blowing out behind him as he walks away. It makes me want to claim him as my own. To show everyone that he is mine and mine alone to love…'

"I'll see you later Hermione." Harry said as he grabbed his cloak.

"Why are you going now? When you didn't g after him right away, we thought you didn't want to go."

"Had to wait until after curfew. Dumbledore didn't say anything about the pictures but I don't want to press my luck. Bye."

"Wait, take these with you." Hermione said as she shoved two neatly wrapped presents into Harry's arms.

"What are these?"

"Presents for you and Snape, so you can spend the rest of Christmas together."

"Ummn… Thanks." Harry said. "Bye."

Harry walked slowly down the empty corridor, trying to not draw attention to himself show any teachers be lurking the halls.

He paused just out side of Snape's private rooms, his hand poised to knock, when it opened with a slow creak.

"Come in Potter."

"Hello sir."

Snape looked up. "Well, are you going to sit down?"

Harry sat down quickly. "Are you mad at me?"

"What for? For the pictures, for the album? Or maybe I should be mad with the fact that you are too ignorant to think about the result of your actions before you do something."

"I'm sorry, you haven't been talking to me. You even stopped coming to the Great Hall. I didn't know how else to get your attention."

"Well you have it now!" Snape sighed. "I haven't been in the Castle at all for the last few days. That is why you haven't seen me."

"Oh…" Harry fiddled with his hands. "Did it have to do with Vol- with him?"

"… No. Believe it or not, I used to live as a muggle. I had a family, I had a job; I had everything a muggle man could want. It was after I left the Dark Lord. Albus thought I could do with a break. None of us expected me to fall in love. But then Albus had me come back to teach, I really had no choice. If I didn't teach the Ministry was going to put me in Azkaban."

"So you left your family?"

"Yes."

"I get it sir." Harry said as he tried to keep his tears from spilling over. "I'll just go."

Snape got up a pulled Harry into the circle of his arms. "I go back every year to see them, they are like friends to me. I have a son, he's a year older then you, he calls me Uncle Dave. After being away so long, I know now that the love I had for my ex-wife is nothing compared to love I feel for you."

Harry was unable to utter a sound as Snape swooped down to claim his lips. Harry let himself surrender to kiss, his knees felt weak and his head was spinning.

Snape picked Harry up and sat him on the edge of the desk. "I don't want you to trouble yourself with presents for me."

"Oh!" Harry pulled the two presents from his back pocket and handed one to Snape. "Hermione sent them down for us."

Snape raised an eyebrow but took the gift, slowly un-wrapping it. He nodded softly when he saw the wonderfully handcrafted wand holder. He had been meaning it get a new one for years.

Harry opened his as quickly as he could, after seven years; he was still in awe for getting things. He laughed when he saw Hermione had once again gotten him a book. He looked at the title, 'Hogwarts and you?' He couldn't help but feel he had seen that book somewhere before. He opened it up to the place Hermione had marked and gasped.

"What?" Snape asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

Harry gulped as he started to read the page Hermione marked for him. " 'By law Slytherin-Vs-Griffendor, any student/teacher relationship is no longer prohibited for favor of Slytherin as long as said student is a legal age of consent and is fully aware of bylaws subjected to per family code of dominate member of relationship.' …"

"I didn't want you to enter a relationship with me until you knew the consequences." Snape said as he kissed Harry's shoulder. "I wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into."

"So we can be together?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape kissed Harry on the lips, running his tongue along the edge and pulling away when Harry opened. "But many will not agree with it. Gryffindor believed Slytherin only wanted to make the law legal so he could absorb the powers of youthful witches and wizards. He said it wasn't a matter a wanting, he was unable to control his families pull."

"So what is your family fine-print?" Harry giggled as Snape kissed down his neck.

"My spouse must give me an heir with in the first year or all their magic will be transferred to me and I must take a new wife."

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. "So what do you say we get started?" Harry leaned up close so he could whisper in his ear. "Every time my tattoo flutters its wings, it sends little vibrations across my body."

Harry pulled back to admire Snape's blush then hoped off the desk and tugged him into the bedroom.

A/N: Got this one done, a little late but I still got it. I didn't put the sex in this chapter but it will be in the next one. Please review.

Next Chapter: January 9th… Sev's birthday!


	15. Birthday Surprises

NOT you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've had a few problems to work out. But I back home with my muse and not around my mom so I'll start my normal one-chapter-a-day updating again!

So has anyone else had problems with ffn? None of my review alarts and my stories on my alart list have been sent to my email!

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Chapter 15: Birthday Surprises

'I look at him now and wonder if he Will ever be mine. I wonder if this is real, if his words are enough. This ache in my chest won't fade. I need more. I need proof...'

Harry sat down his note book as he heard the shower cut off.

"You're up early." Snape said matter-a-fact-ly as he entered the bedroom, a towel hung loosely at his waist.

"Needed to talk."

"About?"

"Your family." Harry said, not meeting Snape's eyes.

Snape softly nodded as he arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"How much do they mean to you? If you were able to go back to them, would you? Would you just leave me behind with out a care?"

"No!" Snape said, very close to losing his temper. "I would not use you like that, Potter. If that was all I wanted, I would have pushed you out after that first night. Besides, my family is perfectly happy not knowing I'm not David Wienberg."

"Why do they call you that?"

Snape smiled, a true smile. "My ex-wife, Alexis had a brother named David but was separated from him when she was to young to really remember what he looked like. After I left, I cast the 'Obliviate' curse on them and anyone who would remember me. When Dumbledore said it was safe to go back and see them, I went as her long-lost brother."

"But what about her brother? What if he finds her somehow?" Harry asked softly as he hugged Snape.

"David Weinberg was killed in a Death Eater atack a few years into the first rising. He won't be a problem. And she's happier now then she was with me."

"That's her loss then." Harry said as he stood on his toes and kissed Snape quickly on the lips. "I find that you make me... very happy." Harry pushed his hips forward and bit his lip.

Snape smirked and picked up Harry, laying him in the center of the bed and opening his robe. Snape watched as the snitch tattoo buzzed across Harry's stomach and lower, making Harry giggle, then moan as it flew up his shaft.

"What!" Snape said as he started to blush, looking down at Harry. There, on Harry's hip was his family crest! The Snape family crest! And above that, written in red (washable) ink was '_Happy Birthday Sev_'

"What? You don't like it?" Harry licked his lip and gripped Snape's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

As Snape lost himself in the warmth of Harry's tongue sliding across his own, he couldn't quiet get his skin to cool back down. His face felt on fire, only rivaled by the heat Harry was causing to stir in the lower regins of his front.

He moved his lips down to Harry's chest and tugged on a hard nipple.

Harry arched into the mouth. He grabbed Snape's hair and brought him up to look into his eyes. "Just take me."

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***.

Falling softly to the side, Snape gathered Harry in his arms and said. "Shouldn't you have been in Transfiguration?"

A/N: Very short chapter, but the next one will be better. I hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping to reach the 300 review mark before my next chapter.

Up Next: Valentine's Day.

NOTE TO HOSHI TAMAMUSHIIRONO: I haven't forgotten about the agreement we made with you and Sev and Harry, I'm just waiting for chapter 20 before I do it.


	16. Be Mine

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: I promise that I didn't mean to withhold this chapter for an extra day. I've not got many more chapters to go and have to make sure everything I need for the last two are set up right. Plus the fact that I was in bed all day with really bad cramps! I'm trying to get these out to you all as fast as I can, please be patient... and please REVIEW!... Ummn, yea, you can read now. .

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Valentine's Day

Chapter 16: Be Mine

'With everything he has said, I'm still not sure as to where I stand with him. I know that I need him, but can the same be said with him? Am I really what he desires...?'

"What are you getting Snape?" Hermione teased.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Harry looked over his shoulder at her and changed the topic away from him. "So what did you get Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You aren't! I thought you said you were going to wait!"

"I was but I think I'm ready now. And what better time then Valentine's Day?"

"You're really going to do this?"

"Why are you so surprised, Harry? You've done it with Snape. Why shouldn't I do it with my boyfriend too?"

"I know but... are you sure?"

"More then sure. Common, we need to get to the Great Hall before too many people start to pile in. And I just bet you can't wait to eat with Snape." Hermione joked, elbowing him playfully in the side.

They walked slowly down, the Great Hall wouldn't be full for another hour as most students (all years) had been allowed to spend the day Hogsmead.

When they entered, Harry was surprised to see an upset looking Snape in the middle of the Great Hall, at a small table, and surrounded by the girls from Slytherin.

Harry turned to ask Hermione what was going on when he noticed the Gryffindor girls now stood behind him.

Hermione leaned forward and shoved him more into the middle.

Harry sighed and made his way to Snape, a little unsure as to how he was going to give Snape his present with everyone around.

"Well, sit down, Potter. Your fans have taken it upon themselves to serve us dinner. It seems they even talked the other teachers into sending everyone to Hogsmead so we could be..." Snape shot a nasty look at the group of giggle girls around them. "...Alone."

Harry smiled at everyone and sat down.

Almost instantly, the girls started to give them wine and little chocolates for their appetizer.

Harry didn't mind, he got to feed a couple to Snape... Although he did have to end up promising to put up a weak silencing spell next time he was in Snape's bed, to cover up his light snores. As far as Harry was concerned, it was nothing compared to watching Snape's lips close gently over the small chocolate covered candies.

Snape picked up his thin goblet of wine and downed it. He grunted as he tossed a neatly wrapped present to Harry's side of the table and waited for him to open it.

Harry took his time with the wrapping, trying to not rip it at any point. This was his first gift from Snape and he wanted it to last. But he guessed he had taken too long because Snape reached across the table and tore off he remaining paper.

Harry bit his lip as he opened the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a pendent of a snake wrapped around a lightening bolt. He sta red at it for a moment then smiled brightly and turned around so Snape could clasp it together.

Snape just looked at Harry as he shakenly set his present on the table and slid it over to Snape.

Snape eyed it carefully, it wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, he was just cautious to see what he had gotten. He didn't like presents and getting one with everyone watching wasn't helping matters at all.

Snape slowly opened the small box and almost dropped it. He stared up at Harry, then back down; too stunned to do anything but blush.

Inside the box was a silver wedding band. He looked up sharply as Harry asked him _the_ question.

"Will you marry me?"

The sharp intake of breath was the only thing heard in the Hall as everyone waited for his answer. He looked up, all the girls on their toes to hear, then to Harry, who looked so lovely as he returned his gaze.

Snape couldn't help it as his blush heated up even more, causing him to stumble over his soft answer.

"Yes."

A/N: Not much longer then the last chapter but a little bit at least. Not to worry everyone, more smut to come in the next two chapters... not much more to go and then you'll get to see how Harry gets Snape to pass out! I've been so excited about this from chapter one! And it's all thanks to you reviewers. You guys keep me going when I think I'd just rather stay in bed and do nothing but wallow in my yaoi manga's. And I just got the 'J-Boy' manga by Biblos from June manga! So awesome, over 350 pages of guys getting it on with other guys! So... um... I know I had something I wanted to say... oh yea, PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Harry gets to have dinner with Snape at the 'Head' Table... and Snape gets to find out why people call it that.


	17. Why its called the HEAD Table

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Hello wonderful reviews. I'm trying my best to get the remaining chapters to you all as soon as I can. Sorry I'm taking so long. I'll try harder. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you will stick with me for these last few chapters.

This chapter is a major set up for the next three.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Somewhere at the end of April

Chapter 17: Why it's called the 'Head' Table

'I have my proof, he is mine. My love for him will keep me strong. It will keep me sound. I have him and it's all that I could want. Then, why, do I have this emptiness inside of me...?'

"Harry, are you ready to go to dinner?" Snape asked as he finished pulling on his robes.

"Why can't we just stay in?" Harry whined. He rolled onto his back and let his arms dangle over the side of the bed, watching Snape upside down.

"You and Miss Granger are being honored tonight. You have to attend."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why should I? Everyone knows we're taking up teaching. Besides..." Harry got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Snape. "I have better things we could do."

Snape pulled Harry's arms away. The boy had been acting strange for the last few weeks. He'd been... well, clingy! "You have to go, and that's final."

"Don't talk to me like that." Harry said. "I'm tired, and it's hot. I just want to stay here, with you."

"Harry, is something wrong? You've been acting different."

"I'm fine, really, just the stress." Harry sighed as he turned around and looked for his clothes. Pulling on his shirt, the slacks, he paused. His pants were too small? If truth be told, he did look a little more filled out. Not that he minded, at least he wasn't too thin. But it was just... weird. He decided not to say anything as he didn't want to hear Snape complain about him needed to gain even more weight.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked as he held out his hand, his ring shining in the dying embers of the fire.

Harry was lost in thought as he looked at it. Snape had gotten him one as well, a week later. He loved the ring. It was proof that Snape truly loved him. But he still couldn't get over the fact that something felt wrong to him.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up to meet Snape concerned eyes. He gave a soft smile, trying to hide his doubts. "Might as well get this over with."

They walked slowly, hand in hand, down the corridor.

Snape stopped Harry as they were about to enter the Great Hall and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked. Not that he minded but he was used to Snape being the calm one between the two.

"Just had to make sure you weren't a dream."

Harry frowned at that but didn't have time to ask anything, Snape pulled them both into the Hall and stomped his was up to the Head Table.

"Hello Severus. Harry." Dumbledore greeted them.

Both just nodded and took their seats at the far end with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione talked quietly, looking out at their fellow students every now and then.

Harry paused in his conversation as he noticed Draco Malfoy look in their direction. After a moment, Harry noticed he was looking at Snape. His head jerked around, his gaze landing on his love.

There. Snape was looking back. Harry whipped around in time to see Malfoy mouth something to Snape and get up. Harry's heart was pounding. What was going on?

He become even more panicked when a few minutes later, Snape started to rise, whispering that he had potions to brew for Poppy. Harry grabbed his arm, his eyes wide, fearful. He pulled Snape back down into his chair, despite Snape's protest, and kissed him.

When it was over, Snape pulled back, a slight blush to his face. "What's wrong?"

Harry licked his lips. His mouth suddenly gone dry. He searched his brain for something to say. Something to do! Then it hit him. Like a bulb going off in his mind and hitting him repeatedly.

Harry looked around the Great Hall to make sure no one was looking, then he pulled up the side of the white table cloth and slid under the table. Once kneeling, he quickly undid Snape's pants and pulled him out.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

As he was slowly returning to his seat, he found (half way there) the entire Hall was looking at him. He turned to Snape but stopped when he saw him.

Snape was hunched over, his face buried him his arms to hide. But there was still that side of his face that he couldn't hide. And that part was beat red!

That was when Harry realized Snape must have cried out his release to the Great Hall.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long. You wouldn't think so by how short this chapter is but it took me so long to write it! More info in the next chapter and then it's the final two! Please review.

Next Chapter: Is Snape really making Potions for Poppy?


	18. The Spy and his WTF?

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: It's taken me a few days to get this started because I lost my list of what is going to happen in the last chapters. Sorry! But I've started and I know what the next two are going to be so I hope I get to start them soon. I was hoping I would get to update once everyday but that doesn't seem possible at the moment. But, I've got the next two and those should go up in the next two or three days. Enjoy!

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Somewhere at the start of May

Chapter 18: The Spy and his... WTF!?

'I panicked! I did the only thing I could think of. I just did the first thing that came to mind. And now, he is pulling away from me. He says he is fine, that we are fine. But I've seen them together, in the corridors talking. Then he comes back to bed and, without so much as a kiss, is off to sleep! I feel as if I'm losing him...'

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked to Snape's (and now his) rooms. He was just about to give the password when he heard voices. That was funny, Snape never took down his silencing wards.

"I want to stay! I don't care what he thinks!"

That had to be Malfoy. Harry bit his lip as he strained to hear.

"Draco, you must not do this."

"I will not let my child be without his father!"

Harry clutched onto his stomach as tears welled up in his eyes. Malfoy was pregnant? His knees shook, his skin grew clammy and cold. Snape was with Malfoy?

"You will be creating an even bigger problem. You can not demand an engagement to be called off without trying to work something out first. Perhaps visitations for the child?"

Harry bit his lip to keep in the cry of betrayal. He would NOT allow Malfoy's child in his home.

"No. My child will have his father at all times. I won't allow what happened to me to happen to them. My father had two other children he saw. He never had time for us all."

Here, Harry was confused. Malfoy had siblings?

"Something has to be done. You can't just throw something like this at a person and expect to have everything you want. People have lives. It's your own fault you didn't use precautions, Draco."

Harry couldn't take anymore, the pain was too much. How could Snape do something like this to him?

He ran to the Great Hall, needing to find someone... anyone! He just needed to talk.

The walls spun in a slow motion way that made him dizzy and unsure of his steps. The floor seemed to move as if timed to halt his flight to the Hall. The torches flickered in and out, blinding his way.

As he neared the Great Hall, he could smell the food. Chicken legs, pork chops, and Yorkshire pudding. They were his favorite foods and the smells were mouth watering. But, now, they made his stomach churning, sending it in flops as he covered his mouth.

"Ron, I can't you would want to do something like that. Are you sure?"

Positive. He deserves the best. I just hope he doesn't bring that git."

"We have to be supportive. We have to be there for him and– ARGH!"

He made it to the main doors before the contents of his stomach returned, spewing the mess all over the shoes of the two who had just exited the Hall.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled as he looked up at them, still doubled over with the pain.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Snape and Malfoy running towards him. He felt his stomach lurch but was able to keep everything down this time. He faced his soon-to-be husband and continued to cry silently.

"Is something wrong, Potter?" Malfoy smirked from his place beside Snape.

Harry turned to Snape, ignoring his friends and the open Hall doors behind him. "You stupid, sick, TWISTED, bastard! Am I not good enough for you?" Harry cried harder, his shirt getting wet from the tears falling down. He gasped for air, not giving Snape a chance to speak. "Am I a joke to you? Just a quick fuck? If you didn't want me then why did you tell me about your family rights and rules?"

Snape listened as Harry screamed, his face heating, in rage or embarrassment, he didn't know. "What are you talking about? Of corse I want you. You are all I could ever want." Snape wanted to die right then. He hated saying anything mushy, especially in public. But they way Harry was acting left him little choice.

"Then why are you with him?" Harry screamed tearfully as he pointed at Malfoy.

An intake of breath was heard, then a hum of whispers as everyone in the Hall watched.

Snape felt his face redden even more. "I'm not-"

"Are you a dunce, Potter? Severus is my godfather." Malfoy interrupted. "That would be as bad as if we were blood."

Harry looked between the two. Could it be true? No. His temper flared at the thought that they were lying to his face. "I heard you. You're pregnant!"

Malfoy looked shocked as Snape put his face in his hands and spoke softly, but clearly, to Harry. "Draco is indeed pregnant. He merely came to me for assistance on telling the father. The child is not mine."

"Then whose is it?" Harry sniffed.

"Crabbe. He just became engaged to Goyle and I haven't had a chance to tell him." Malfoy crossed his arms and looked Harry in the eyes, as if to say 'you're so stupid'.

Off in the Hall, a loud thump could be heard as Crabbe fell to the floor, Goyle nudging him with his shoe to see if he was alright.

"But... but..." Harry was at a loss for what to say. He looked up into Snape's red face and felt relief flood his system. Snape really did love him. He smiled and threw himself into Snape's arms, kissing him desperately in an apology.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I've never had Draco with Crabbe or Goyle. I won't be going in on anything about them, just maybe another comment here or there. Two more chapters. Thank you all for reading this far, please continue... and please review!

Next Chapter: What do you get when you add music, tight pants, and a room full of horny 17 year olds? THE LEAVING BALL!


	19. Leaving Ball

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: I'm almost done, just one more chapter after this. Can you believe it? I was in shock when I made it past chapter 9! Now I'm on chapter 19? Shit yea!

Oh, Draco and Crabbe, had nothing to do with this story other then to set up Harry and Sev's 'fight'. The person Draco was originally going to be with was Ron but after I read it, Hermione was too bitchy and I needed her and Ron to be together for this chapter.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Two weeks later

Chapter 19: Oh, woe to the former foe?

'I know I have over reacted in the past. I have been irrational, clumsy, blinded by insecurity. But I love him. And he loves me, though Merlin knows why. I am whole while with him...'

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he finish his fastenings on his new cloak. It was a deep emarld silk to match his eyes and trimmed in the softest black velvet. His pants were tight black leather and his shirt a green silk to match the cloak. Leave it to Snape to pick out the most Slytherin outfit he could find.

But as he looked at himself, he didn't really seem to mind.

"I must say that you look dashing."

Harry turned around to see Hermione waiting for him at the door way.

"What are you doing in here? Snape is going to kill me!"

"Really, Potter. I would do no such thing." Snape said as he swept into the room behind Hermione and took Harry into his arms. "Then what would I do in my lonely bed all night?"

"I'm sure you would find a way to bring me back." Harry gasped. Why did he always lose control around this man?

Snape seemed to read him mind and bent down to take one of Harry's ears into his mouth. He sucked gently, causing Harry to moan. He bent him back, almost doubled over before letting him go.

Harry shrieked as he was dropped to the floor, his back aching in protest. He looked up into Snape's smirking face and smiled. He couldn't wait for the Ball, he thought as they met with Ron and made their way to the Hall.

The Leaving Ball was a dance for 7th year students. The point was to try one last time for the Houses to get along. But for Harry, it was just another reminder of what was to come.

The Great Hall was filled with students and photographers from the Daily Prophet. The Minister had come also, dragging Percy Weasley beside him.

Harry had to sniffle a giggle as he caught Ron staring at them. During the summer, Ron had told him that Percy was caught with Fudge after one of the board meetings and that they had been together since that time. Ron gagged as they stopped to talk to Malfoy, Malfoy winking at Harry to let him know he was giving him the chance to get away before Fudge saw him.

Harry smiled and grabbed Snape's arm, pulling him into a dark corner of the dance floor. They swayed softly to the calm music for a few songs. Not really minding the quiet time they got together.

Harry groaned as the music turned faster. He was lost in the crowd as the students around them danced to the heavy beat. He hadn't had sex with Snape for the last few nights and now he was paying for it. He became hard almost as soon as Snape's hips started to grind into his lower back.

He pushed himself back, wanting more friction and gasped as Snape grabbed his waist roughly and held him in place, grinding frantically into Harry.

Snape leant down and kissed up Harry's neck, nibbling ever so often to hear that delicious moan. He almost came in his pants when Harry arched into his touch and placed Snape's had over his hard cock. Snape was all too happy to comply.

Harry turn quickly and kissed Snape on the lips. Hard. He shoved his tongue in and Snape wished more then ever that they had stayed in his rooms. Harry grinned and pulled at Snape's shirt, sliding his hands up between it and the skin, pinching one of Snape's hardened nipples.

Snape drew in a shaky breath. He had never before wished to have someone control him, but with Harry, he wanted nothing more. He wanted Harry in him. NOW!

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

As the sun started to rise, an owl came in from the floo and dropped a rolled up piece of parchment on the bed between them.

Harry unwound it slowly, relaxing when he saw it was just the Daily Prophet. He gasped as he was the front page.

'_Harry Potter taken? Cruel joke or un-nerving truth?'_

Below the head line was three pictures from the night before. One was him and Snape entering the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, hand in hand, their engagement rings glowing in the light.

The second was of them slow dancing. Them just holding onto the other as they were swept up in the crowd.

The third was of them leaving the Hall. Harry watched as him in the picture tore at Snape's clothing, touching any part of his love that he could.

Snape looked over Harry's shoulder and had to brace himself against the headboard to keep from tumbling from the bed. His face darkened to a deep red as he realized the whole Wizarding world would see this article by the end of the day.

A/N: So I got this chapter out, the final one should be out by Friday. I can't wait. Please review.

Next Chapter: The 7th years Graduate! What does this mean for Snape and Harry? Is Harry still going to be teaching? Is Snape? And what truths are revealed that make Snape pass out?


	20. Bet you didn't see that coming

NOT MINE. Anything you don't notice from the books belongs to me and my very perverted imagination. Anything related to other ffn authors, sorry, it's not intentional.

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you all have had as much fun reading this as I've had writing it. Please enjoy this chapter, and please help me reach my 400 reviews.

**NO FLAMES!**

Summary: Harry decides he likes how Snape looks when he blushes and is determined to make it happen again.

Last Day as Students

Chapter 20: Bet you didn't see that coming

'My love, my life. Yours eternal. My heart, yours for the rest of time. I have your love and am secure in this knowledge. I know now my place is with you, and yours with me...'

"Hey." Harry said as he woke the morning of graduation.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do we really have to get up?" Harry asked as Snape sat up in the bed.

Snape watched him closely, then laid back down. "I guess we can stay in until it's time to head up."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Snape's chest and drifted off to sleep...

_...Harry sighed in contentment as he watched Snape pick up a small bundle and rock it back to sleep. He was hit with a peaceful kind off feeling watching the two, knowing that this was their child._

_Snape swayed with the child and looked up at Harry._

_Just then another little one came into the room, holding onto the edge of a blanket and rubbing the sleep out of one eye_.

_Harry picked up the boy as another one, identical to the boy in Harry's arms went to Snape and hugged his leg. Harry was at a loss for words at the look of pure love shining in Snape's eyes as he turned away to lead the little boy into a room at their right. Harry followed and laid the child he had in one of the beds. _

_Harry and Snape went back into their room and laid down the sleeping bundle Snape still held..._

Harry woke and rolled over to watch Snape's sleeping face. These were his favorite ways to wake up; warm, wrapped in a tight embrace, and unbearably hard. Harry groaned and poked Snape on the shoulder, his dream forgotten.

Snape opened one sleepy eye, then turned over on his stomach and went back to sleep.

Harry smirked evilly and sat astride Snape's hips. He looked down with a frown when Snape didn't stir. With a pout, Harry started to rock his hips back and forth, humping himself on Snape's ass.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

"Enjoy yourself?" Snape asked teasingly.

"Would've been better if I had your cock up my ass, but I think I did just fine on my own, thanks." Harry panted.

"Hmmn..." Snape moaned as he nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, making Harry giggle. "My cock up your ass? That would be a most acceptable way to prepare for dealing with annoying little brats trying to get in one last joke before they leave." His own cock twitch with anticipation, already so close because of Harry's earlier actions.

Harry moaned as Snape worked his way down his body and licked a circle around his navel. He arched off the bed to bring them closer, but Snape pulled back and leaned close to Harry's face.

"I want you." Snape whispered in his ear. "I want you so bad it hurts." He brought Harry's hand down to cup him. "I want you hard and fast."

Harry dragged Snape's head down with his other hand and kissed him deeply.

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

Snape sat up and cursed as he pulled Harry from the bed. "We're late. The feast started a 6:00."

Harry's eyes got big and he scrambled for his clothes, pulling them on frantically.

Snape finished with his robes and grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him into the corridor and taking off at a run. They were heading up a set of stairs when he heard Harry moan. Snape looked in front of him to see Harry stumble and fly backwards at him. He tried to catch him, but lost his balance and they both tumbled back down the steps.

They laid there for a moment to regain their equilibrium. Snape was the first to speak.

"Only you would fall down the stairs when we're already late."

Harry giggled, then groaned as he tried to get up.

Snape stood and helped Harry to his feet. When Harry limped, Snape shook his head and told him they were going to the Hospital Wing.

"No!" Harry cried. "I'm fine. You have to be there."

Snape said nothing as he gathered Harry up in his arms, bridal style, and made the long walked to see Poppy.

"I can't believe you broke your ankle."

"Oh, come on." Harry giggle as Snape sat him softly on the bed. "I couldn't leave Hogwarts without seeing Madam Pomfrey one last time. Well, as a student."

"So you're still going to teach?" Snape asked quietly.

"I'm not going to let anything stop me from being with you."

Snape smiled. "Are you sure you want to deal with these brats?"

"I'm sure. For you, I would do anything." Harry leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Snape nodded as Poppy came up to Harry's bed.

"Are you alright, my dears?"

"Yes." Snape and Harry grunted together.

Poppy just smiled and set to work on healing them. "I just need you to turn around, Severus. You have a nasty cut on your back."

Snape did as he was told, feeling a small tingle from the spell she had used.

"Turn around. I'm just going to cast a spell on you to make sure nothing else needs attending." She cast a soft spell on the two and was shocked to see a faint blue light pulsing from the tip of her wand.

"Severus... why don't you head to the Hall. I just need to speak with Mr. Potter for a moment."

Snape nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek before sweeping out of the Wing.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I know that you and Severus are in a relationship. Have you had unprotected sex with him?"

"Well, yes, we're trying to get pregnant." Harry said, a little shy.

Poppy frowned and cast another spell. After a moment, she wrote something down and handed it to him. "You and Severus well have to be very careful, and you should expect twin in a little over eight months."

Harry grinned as he looked at the paper and took off to the Great Hall.

When he got there, the last person was just making their way through the teachers.

Harry ran up the Hall and threw himself at Snape. When he pulled back, the student, a Hufflepuff, was waiting to shake Snape's hand. But Harry didn't care. He grinned and announced loudly. "We're pregnant!"

Snape's eyes got wide and his wonderful smile spread across his face. "Pregnant? You're pregnant? How long?"

"No. " Harry grin got even bigger. "You're pregnant... Snape?" Harry asked as Snape's eyes rolled in the back of his head, his face redder then Harry ever remembered seeing it and passed out, making the Hufflepuff squeak and get out of the way.

A/N: Well, it's with a bitter-sweet end that I end this story. I've had such a wonderful time writing this for you all. I hope you were surprised by the ending. I loved it when everyone was asking if Harry was preggers. NOPE! All he felt was stress related, not pregnancy symptoms. Please review.

-HOSHI TAMAMUSHIIRONO- I haven't forgot, I'll send it to you soon.


End file.
